Love or lust book I
by Lordofslytherin692
Summary: Percy is brokenhearted.Annabeth betrayed him, he has been busy fighting the titans to take his mind of her. cWhen Zeus once more offers godship he takes it. Aphrodite's hurting too. Can this unlikely pair heal one another?
1. Chapter 1

Love or lust

Chapter 1

Percy walked in to the empire state building. As usual the tower hadn't changed much, or at all. The same guard sat behind the same security desk and the same old elevator. That was one of the things Percy couldn't stand about the gods. They never changed, the gods could go for hundreds or even thousands of years without making a single change to anything. The guard glanced up, and rolling his eyes he handed him the key card as he rolled his eyes and gestured towards the elevator. "Back again?" he commented. Percy laughed as he walked into the elevator and slid the key inside the slot to go up to the 600th floor .

*Percy pov*

As is ever the city of Olympus is perfect. Every street laid with bricks perfectly laid down, not a single gap or crack. Along the streets the minor gods roam each one nodding towards me as i pass, heading directly up the hill towards the throne room of the city. It reminded me in a strange way of the home of the titans where i had faced off against the titan lord and won. I guess that was why i was here again. Zeus probably wanted to make the offer for me to join the gods again. Walking into the throne room I glance around me. In another example of the timelessness of Olympus just like my last visit the Olympians are already assembled waiting for me. After a quick glance i notice that instead of twelve thrones there are 14 for now Hestia is seated and there is an empty throne. Sighing I immediately know who the empty throne between Zeus and my father is reserved for. Glancing at my father all I see is the same beard, sea green eyes , same khaki shorts and the same Hawaiian shirt. He is smiling at me. "Perseus come forward" called my uncle and i walked forward to stand before the gods.

Despite our former relationship Zeus smiles slightly at me. Briefly he congratulates me on defeating Atlas, Oceanus, Prometheus and Kronos. "I think it is clear to all here that, you my nephew have earned a place in our ranks. Do you accept? Will you become an Olympian" "Yes i accept Lord Zeus i accept." Father was beaming at me. Zeus permitted me leave while the other gods decided on my realms.

*Aphrodite pov*

I watched as Percy left after Lord Zeus dismissed him from the throne room. He really was quit handsome i had to admit. Fighting titans quite clearly agreed with the boy as he had added on some muscles acquired quite the nice tan and had grown out his hair. Thankfully his eyes were as beautiful as they had ever been. It was strange i would be thinking like this, especially about Percy. Although I had only recently divorced from Hephaestus over my little fling with Ares. I suppose that could be the reason but it seems as if it's something more. Before i could consider the matter further the sounds of the meeting drew me back to the current situation. Zeus had just asked for suggestions on what the new god's realms should be. As was to be expected, Poseidon spoke first. "He ought to be the god of tidal waves" the sea god called we all nodded and murmured our agreement. "And the god of time and space those are realms we haven't considered" said Athena, glancing at Zeus, who nodded. "What about the god of honour and loyalty?" I asked. "His loyal to his friends." At that my fellow gods nodded. After that Ares suggested swordsmanship and i added courage with Zeus deciding on storms, winds and currents. Zeus sent Hermes from the room to get Percy and inform him that we would receive him again now.

*Percy pov*

I waited outside the doors for the gods to announce that they would see me again. As i stood outside the throne room, leaning on a pillar i thought back to everything that had happened to me lately. After Luke had died and everything had gone back to normal or at least as normal as things had ever been for me Annabeth and i had gotten together, just as Aphrodite had predicted. After a month or so word had reached the camp that Atlas, Oceanus and Prometheus had escaped from their various prisons and had began terrorising parts of the United States. It had been their intentions to release their fellow titans and revive Kronos and free him from Tartarus. During this time I had learned that Annabeth, while saying she was in love with me she had been running around with Travis Stoll the whole time. I found it kind of ironic that the last name of the Boy who had taken my girl friend from me was Stoll. A few moments later Hermes appeared at the door and beckoned for me to follow him back inside the throne room of the Olympians. As soon as we entered the room Hermes took his seat at his throne and i returned to standing in the middle with the gods all staring down t me as if intrigued by me. I can't help but glance at Aphrodite out of the corner of my eye. As i watch the goddess of love i feel a sharp stabbing pain in my chest. It was because of her that Annabeth and Stoll fell in love. By extension that means that it was because of her that Annabeth left me for him as well. After a moment i turned my gaze back towards Zeus to hear what the lord of the gods had to say. Perseus Jackson, you shall be the god of tidal waves, time and space and the god of honour and loyalty." "Thank you." He nodded after being shown how to become the same size as the gods i took my throne between my father and my uncle. Several hours and one meeting later it was decided that i would have a party in my honour to celebrate my ascension to the status of god and Olympian and that my place would be completed in 13 days. During that time i would be staying with the goddess of love and that she would teach me all there was to know about the use of my powers and abilities. *Aphrodite pov* Slowly i walked back to my palace with Percy following behind me completely silent. It felt strange and to be honest quite uncomfortable to be so silent and awkward on the way back home with this boy with me. When we reached the door i smiled at him and gestured for him to go in before me. "Well welcome home Percy." I murmured which caused him to blush. Realising what i had said i blushed as well and after a moment of awkward silence we were both laughing, Percy bent over. I 'm not even sure why i said it to tell the truth. We eventually stopped laughing and smiling at me Percy whispered to simple words. "Thank you." Maybe we could actually come to like this arrangement of living with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

*Percy pov*

So here I am sitting on a purple leather couch in a room covered in pink marble with red, blue green and white love hearts decorating the walls in the manor house of the goddess of love. And of course Aphrodite herself is sitting right next to me on the couch. I have to admit that even though it does feel very strange to be so close to her right now at the same time it feels so nice to be with her. I don't know what it is that is making me feel like this but my only sound theory is that the goddess is using her abilities to influence my mood and emotions. And yet at the same time I doubt it because I can't help but trust her. "Percy if you have any questions now is the time to ask them you know. That's what I am here for you know. To teach you all that I can" the goddess whispered smiling at me with perfect teeth. As I gazed at her face I was able to take in her facial features properly. Beautiful blue eyes, perfect face and luscious lips, with a layer of lipstick. Small almost pointed ears and all this framed by the most amazing smooth silky black hair. Of course I had heard the legends about Aphrodite taking on the vision of whatever the person looking at her found attractive and I had to admit that she did look absolutely glorious. Completing the picture was an amazing red backless dress. I must have been staring at her because she had started giggling. Then sound was perfect, a beautiful melodious thing. "Are you quite okay Percy"? She smirked at me, causing me to blush. Smiling back I turned away from her. Instantly I knew what to ask her. It was a question that had been bugging me for awhile. Walking down at my feet I whispered the words that I had been itching to say to her for months. "Why did you hurt me? Was it because it was just fun and games for you Aphrodite? Thought it would be good for Annabeth to rip my heart out?" She sighed and I felt her tilt my head up gently bringing me to eye level with her. "You have to believe me Percy that wasn't me. Whatever she did to you she did it of her own accord. "What happened between you two?" I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was because I felt I could trust her with anything but I told her my story from the moment Annabeth and I first kissed to the moment I became a god. Unable to help myself I broke down in tears. I felt a tugging at my neck and realised that Aphrodite was pulling me towards her in a hug.

Her arms wrapped around me and I gently leaned back into her. She lay on the couch with me resting on top of her with her arms around my waist. We stayed like that for a while until I slowly rolled around in her arms to get comfortable. Blushing as I stared down at her face I realised I had turned too far. Before I could roll back around an insatiable desire came over me: I wanted to lean in towards her and gently press my lips against hers. Gently I pushed a strand of her hair back from her eyes and smiled down at her slightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled back at me. While we stared into each other's eyes she leaned in towards me and brushed her lips against my cheeks. Hopping off the goddess before the situation could go any further I walked outside into the now bustling streets of the city of Olympus. Everywhere I walked the minor gods and goddesses fell on their knees before me and, despite feeling quite overwhelmed by all of the attention they were giving me I smiled at them and waved back.

After a half hour of strolling through the streets I stumbled across the arena. Sounds of fighting carried to my ears and my curiosity won over my cautious side and I ventured into the arena. In the middle of an encroaching ring of doubtlessly enchanted practice dummies hacking and slashing moving in a blur stood Ares, the god of war slung his sword furiously cutting of limbs and cleaving open bodies. After several moments he was standing in the centre of a field strewn with hay and wool. Sheathing his sword he glanced up at me. He smirked. "Want a go Jackson"?

I shrugged as I uncapped riptide. "Sure, why not"? We each took up a battle stance and at his nod the fight began. We circled one another each looking for an opening. I knew that either way this would be a quick bout. Ares was fully clad in battle armour whereas all I wore was my normal cloths and a hooded black coat over them. Without warning the god slung forward like a darting snake, slashing for my right ribs. I moved riptide to parry the blow and Ares locked our blades at the hilt. For several seconds we pushed at each other before I kneed him in the chest, forcing him to disengage then leapt to the side. My plan was to attack at his legs but as I ran towards him and slung for his left thigh he brought his blade into contact with my face and my check was slashed were Aphrodite had kissed me. Just thinking of her was enough. Her beautiful hair, her gorgeous eyes and soft skin.

Taking advantage of the clear distraction Ares slashed at my hip, my elbow, my stomach and followed up with a jarring pommel strike to my knee and another in the side of my head. Battered and sore, with ichor openly flowing from my wounds as well as being temporarily blinded I staggered away from my opponent using common sense rather than my eyes to lead me I backed up towards the wall the god of war closing in all the while. Ares was toying with me and his cocky attitude gave me an advantage. With my sight returning I lunged forwards, riptide twirling. I aimed everywhere on his body but he parried them all .I aimed above his head and as his sword rose to block my strike I pushed down on it forcing it over his back, trapping it behind him. Disengaging I plunged my blade through his back and out through his chest and stepped back from him. Turning around I walked towards the arena exit. It happened just before the doors to the arena. A sheering pain tore through my entire body, beginning in the small of my back. Glancing down I caught sight of riptide protruding from a wound, blinking slightly i felt another blade run across my throat as Ares slit my windpipe. He stepped away from me and I hit the ground. The loss didn't even cross my mind, neither did the fact that Riptide had not returned to my pocket when I walked away from Ares. My only thoughts were of Aphrodite. Her face swam through my mind.

*Aphrodite pov*

I sat on the couch. It didn't make any sense. Why had Percy ran out like that? Was it because I had scared him off by kissing him? Percy was a sweat guy, it felt strange being around him. Lately every time we looked at each other my heart fluttered and when he smiled my knees felt like jelly. I had never felt like this about anyone but of course I had seen these kind of effects in people when they first fall in love. Was that what was happening to me now? Had I finally fallen for some one? And if i had did he feel the same way? Questions were pushed from my mind when I heard Ares shouting my name. I sighed.

"I told you Ares. I'm not interested in you right now."

"For Zeus's sake woman I need some help". He hollered back. Rolling my eyes I stood up and walked towards my front door. If this was another one of his stupid tricks to get me into bed again I was going to kill him. Reaching the door I twisted the knob. As I stepped out into the rays of the afternoon sun Ares caught my eye at the bottom of the stairs. As usual he was wearing his battle armour. Sweat covered his face and his arm was wrapped around a nearly unconscious Percy's shoulders. Without even thinking I shot down the stairs towards Percy and Ares. As Ares slowly and carefully stepped away from Percy my arm wound around his waist and I gently brought him up the steps and inside the palace. Walking through my halls I brought him to my bed room and laid him down on the bed gently. Kneeling down next to him I willed bandages to me and set the three that appeared next him. Picking up the first bandage and slowly peeling of his shirt I examined his wounds. There were several cuts along his arms and chest. Along with the cuts a long jagged scar ran down his chest. Standing out amongst the myriad of wounds was the red blotch in his stomach. Rolling him over i gasped. The stab went all the way through to his back. It took me twenty minutes but eventually I had sufficiently bandaged all of Percy's wounds.

After washing the blood from my hands I sighed to myself. Returning to my room I glared down at the unconscious Percy on my bed. How could he have been stupid enough to get in to a fight with Ares? I mean didn't he realise that the god of war wanted nothing more to humiliate him except to kill him? Sighing again i sat down n the bed next to him and took his hand in mine. I knew i couldn't stay mad at Percy for long. There was no way I could help but forgive him. Smiling to myself I brushed his hair away from his eyes. What was long with me? Why did i have to feel this way around him? It was like my heart was going to explode and i felt as though it didn't even belong to me anymore it belonged to the son of the sea god. I sighed again. Before i could stop myself i lay down next to him and wrapped my arms around him my head resting on his shoulder and i closed my eyes.


End file.
